Iridiscente
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Lo que su padre le decía con: "―Algunos de nosotros nos sumergimos en mate, otros en satinado y otros en brillo. Pero de vez en cuando conocemos a alguien iridiscente y cuando lo hacemos, nada se le compara", era que había personas especiales. Así como la chica que le hacía ver que el cielo azul era mucho más que celeste, que era azul índigo cuando el sol brillaba en lo más alto.


**Notas de autor:** x'DDDD para las últimas semanas del manga me puse a escribir mucho. En serio. _A Granel._ El dicho dice así _"_ _Take your broken heart, make into art"._ Y pues eso hice con los cachitos de mi corazón roto. Referencia a _Flipped._ Mi película favorita. XD  
Me dije que este fic se desbloqueaba si pasaba algo y pasó, gracias a Himadorable. XD También va para Saori, la que cambia de nombre, porque ella fue la beta a medias de este fic, me rescató una escena 7u7)r y porque se lo quiero dedicar porque *hearts para ella* xD sabe que la odio (?) **  
Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro _―_ _Ice Make: Gruviaaa―_ Mashima.

* * *

 **Iridiscente**

 _Arrebol_

* * *

 _"_ _Some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss… but every once in a while you find someone who's iridescent, and when you do, nothing will ever compare."_

 _"_ _I shook my head. Flat, glossy, iridescent. What was up with that?"_

* * *

 _Neutro._

Ese era su estado; ni calma y ni intranquilidad. Ni comodidad y ni incomodidad. Ni blanco o negro. Ningún extremo, solo un punto intermedio entre lo que sentía y lo que quería sentir _, la negación contra la aceptación,_ para quedarse sin nada, sin sentir o pensar en algo.

Neutro. _Gris._ Lo normal, nada de magia.

La escuchaba. Claro que sí, no era tan grosero como para dejarla hablar sin prestarle atención, tampoco para interrumpirla y cortar de tajo su monólogo _. Su gran y efusivo monólogo._ Además, era buen oyente. Lo creía porque de no ser así, ¿qué razones había para que ella se acercara y empezara a hablar de la nada de lo bonito del cielo?

Juvia siempre había tenido una gran imaginación, en muchas ocasiones le hacía malas pasadas, y otras simplemente daba gracia ―hasta ternura― todo lo que podía ver en las cosas más simples y cotidianas de la vida que el resto ignoraba.

Pero ahí estaba ella, de la nada había llegado a sentarse a su lado y luego de un rato en silencio, suspiró y empezó a hablarle del cielo, de las nubes, sus formas y sus tipos. ¡Y había muchos y Juvia los conocía todos! Entre cirros y cúmulos, que para él parecían pedazos de algodón flotantes, ella trataba de encontrarle formas a esas nubes y le preguntaba si él veía lo mismo, la mayoría de las veces respondía con monosílabos _―_ _sí, no. No, sí―,_ y en contadas ocasiones, empujado por ella, corregía para decir lo que él veía…

Empezaba por las nubes y luego ella comenzaba a hablarle de los miles de colores y tonos que veía en el cielo. Él era simple, para él había azul en él día, o gris si estaba nublado, negro en la noche, quizás naranja o rojo cuando atardecía. Pero ella encontraba diferentes y muchas tonalidades, y le especificaba que el _azul celeste_ pronto pasaría a ser _índigo_ cuando el sol brillara más al estar en lo más alto del cielo.

Y para Juvia todo eso era _mágico_ , así describía el cambio de matices. Contaba que la inspiraba y por eso no se cansaba de ver el cielo, siempre encontraba algo. Nuevas figuras, nuevas tonalidades de azul ocultas bajo las nubes, filtradas por los rayos de sol. Brillo, alegría y magia. Era tan importante para ella que el cielo azul parecía pertenecerle.

Más allá de lo que veía, podía entender un mensaje. Era positiva. Alegre, parecía volar y cantar una dulce melodía como si fuera pajarito cuando sonreía mientras alzaba su vista al cielo. El sol parecía su amigo y no le molestaba la vista para seguir viendo hacia arriba, quitando el hecho de que le ayudaba que ambos estuvieran sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en las afueras de la escuela.

Toda esa magia de la que Juvia hablaba, fluía con la misma libertad de un ave que volaba. Y él no lo entendía, y tampoco quería, entenderlo. Solo ladeaba su rostro de un lado a otro, incómodo de responder la pregunta que ella lanzaba al aire.

―¿Usted qué opina, Gray-sama?

 _Nada._

Él estaba más concentrado en escucharla que en idear su propia opinión.

Intentó sonreír pero su sonrisa pareció más una mueca. Gruñó frustrado mientras Juvia esperaba a que respondiera.

―¿También puede sentirlo?

 _No._

Él solo escuchaba lo que le decía. No se molestaba y ni se entusiasmaba al oírla, simplemente estaba con un sentimiento _neutro_ o eso intentaba sentir. Ni se movía, ni respondía… solo la escuchaba sin mostrar o sentir algo.

Aunque tenía la opción de hacerse el entretenido en el celular, así ella callaba al verlo ocupado. Incluso podía levantarse y dejarla… pero no lo hacía, solo se quedaba a su lado y la escuchaba sin expresarse porque por dentro luchaba por mantenerse serio, así se justificaba, ya que siempre terminaba escuchándola y de alguna manera siempre acababa avergonzado pero sonriente. _Con una sensación gratificante._

Era verdad que le transmitía paz y alegría, y eso no era neutro. Neutra era su expresión facial para ocultar lo que había en su interior. Eso era. Así estaba; era _neutro_ por fuera y su mente trataba de neutralizar el interior. _Pero no podía._

Y el punto era que siempre permanecía ahí, siendo cordial de principio a fin e intentando ser neutro, y que no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Juvia siempre revoloteaba como una mariposa para sentarse a su lado, estuviera solo o no, y volaba a su alrededor para atraer su atención.

―¿Gray-sama? ―llamó un poco preocupada.

El aludido parpadeó incómodo y vio que Juvia tenía la vista fija en él, queriendo tocar su frente para ver si tenía fiebre o algo así por estar sonrojado. Se hizo hacia atrás, rehuyendo del contacto y cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo, se dio cuenta que el coche de su padre se había estacionado frente a la entrada de la escuela.

Gray sintió que todo el peso del mundo desaparecía de sus hombros cuando lo vio, por primera vez su padre había sido prudente ―en parte porque ni se imaginaba de lo que le había salvado pero no le quitaría el crédito―. Se levantó de un salto y tomó su mochila, apresurado en salir huyendo de ahí.

―Llegaron por mí ―dijo empezando a caminar, Juvia asintió ―nos vemos.

―¡Hasta mañana Gray-sama! ―sonriente y todo, movió su mano en el aire para despedirse de él.

Silver había bajado un poco el vidrio del lado del copiloto para buscarlo y se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que había llegado para abrir la puerta y subirse al auto.

Cuando Gray cerró la puerta, tras subirse, se asomó. Notó a una sonriente chica que no dejaba de ver hacia su auto.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

―¿Es tu novia?

Gray abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas para verlo.

―¿Juvia? ¡NO! ―repuso un poco arisco, sintiendo que todo el rostro le ardía ―ella es… ella solo es… una amiga.

¿Amiga? No le creía. La mente de Silver comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad. Su hijo y esa chica estaban solos a la salida de la escuela, Gray subía al auto con el rostro furiosamente rojo y algo asustado… y bueno, la chica no se movía y ni dejaba de verlos. _Sí, claro… era su amiga._

―Oh… ―Silver se rió y antes de arrancar el auto, se despidió de la chica con un movimiento de su mano, ignorando el reproche de su hijo por hacer eso ―así que se llama Juvia…

Y mientras el auto se marchaba, Juvia dejaba caer su mano sobre su regazo, estaba completamente sonrojada e incrédula de lo que había pasado y de que no eran normales todas esas mariposas que sentía en el estómago.

* * *

Alzó su brazo para agitar del hilo del pequeño muñeco _teru teru no bouzu_ que tenía en sus manos. Sus ojos seguían su movimiento hipnótico de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha y sin parar.

El patrón de movimiento del muñequito trazaba un matiz blanco que poco a poco se combinaba con el color del lazo azul _índigo_ , el color del cielo cuando el sol brillaba en lo más alto. Y de pronto unos preciosos, expresivos y oscuros ojos aparecían de la nada.

La imagen de Juvia frente a él, viendo con curiosidad cómo el muñeco se movía en lo alto a causa de él, había sido recurrente durante ese día. _Y quizás para verla, seguía agitándolo._

El movimiento se atenuaba y la silueta de Juvia se iba distorsionando, frente a él aparecía el rostro de su padre, quien lo miraba con una amplia y burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

Escuchó un carraspeo. ―¿Qué tienes?

―¿¡Qué!? ―de un salto se sentó sobre la cama y parpadeó incrédulo ―¿Cuándo entraste?

―Hace rato… ¿Tres o cinco minutos? ―calculó, pero en verdad no tenía idea ―tengo rato llamándote y como no bajaste nunca, subí. Toqué la puerta y al no tener respuesta, entré y hasta ahora notas que estoy aquí.

Desvió la mirada. ―Lo siento… yo… estoy… ―calló al sentirse avergonzando, ¿Qué le iba a decir a su padre?

―¿Distraído? ―sugirió en tono de pregunta mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado, Gray rechinó los dientes y Silver lo tomó como una afirmación ―y estás distraído porque… ―quiso indagar.

Gray suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Buscaba neutralidad pero entre más neutro intentaba ser, menos lo era. Comenzaba sentir más al hacer una introspección de sus sentimientos, pero no quería hablar de esa confusión.

Estaba en negación.

―Nada… ―murmuró distraído ―¿Ya está la cena? ―desvió rápido el tema y se puso de pie para que su padre lo siguiera, mas no le sirvió porque Silver no se levantó.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Silver tomó el pequeño muñeco y lo miró detenidamente.

Gray se sonrojó. ―Un muñeco _teru teru no bouzu_ ―respondió sarcástico. La hostilidad era una buena manera de dar el tema por zanjado.

Silver sonrió, tenía la primera pista. Dudaba que Gray lo hubiera hecho o comprado.

Su hijo se removió incómodo ante la mirada de sospecha y sonrisa burlona que sus labios esbozaron.

―Fue… uhm… un regalo ―masculló, apretando la mandíbula y girándose a otro lado para esconder el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

―¿Un regalo? ―preguntó, Gray respingó ante su pregunta ―¡Qué raro! ―siguió viendo el muñeco mientras optaba por una pose pensativa. ¿Quién podía regalar uno de esos? Era algo muy de niños pequeños…

Gray asintió.

Juvia le había dado ese muñeco debido a que las festividades escolares estaban por iniciar. Y como ella sabía que él iba a tener algunos encuentros deportivos, le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo, mucho éxito y claro, el buen tiempo no podía faltar para que esto se concretara.

Ocultó bien lo que había sentido en ese momento. Sintió que la cara comenzaba a arderle, por dentro sentía calor, y en su interior también hubo una revolución ante un corazón que se encogía y retumbaba, hasta ensordecer, en su pecho.

Por eso el listón del muñeco _teru teru no bouzu_ era _azul índigo_. Él no supo qué decir cuando se lo dio, solo se quedó perplejo en el regalo. Lo sacudió en lo alto y Juvia también se había quedado enfrascada en el movimiento que hacía, clavando sus curiosos ojos en él y en el muñequito mientras que él se hacía el que no se percataba.

Pero en realidad la miraba más a ella y su curiosa expresión que al muñeco. Juvia le sonreía conforme sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue rubor rosa al preguntarle si reconocía el tono de azul. Soltó una pequeña y cantarina risa cuando él no lo diferenció y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, le bastó solo una dulce palabra para dejar en claro lo especial del color… _«Índigo»._

―Como sea… ―suspiró resignado. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que era casi imposible que le contara más ―deberías colgarlo en alguna parte para que el amuleto funcione, por algo te lo dieron.

Gray asintió. ―Lo haré… ―aseguró de forma brusca y de repente, era notorio que algo interno lo hacía titubear en sus acciones y palabras.

Silver arqueó una ceja, intrigado por el tono de voz que su hijo empleó. ―Está bien, te creo.

Despeinó su cabello, frustrado, y dio unos cuantos pasos para salir de la habitación pero luego se regresó. Silver lo seguía con la mirada, se había quedado callado ante la extraña conducta de Gray.

Lo vio ir y venir un par de veces y hasta que se hartó de hacer lo mismo, habló.

―Lo haré después de la cena ―agregó después, de forma atropellada.

Asintió. ―Nadie te está apurando ―sonrió de forma que lo hizo sentir que descubrió algo, Gray se sonrojó ―no sé qué te está pasando pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?

Retuvo la respiración por cortos segundos. ―Solo fue un regalo ―gruñó, sintió que la tensión se acumulaba en su mandíbula ―no es para tanto, papá... ―dijo inseguro, Silver detectó su tono y alzó los hombros.

―Eso digo. Es un lindo amuleto… ―pausó y tras observar lo tenso que estaba, agregó―; vamos a cenar entonces ―se levantó dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

 _Eso era._ Un amuleto con un moño de un color que le gustaba a Juvia. ¿Sería ese su color favorito? Gray sacudió su cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, se recordó que debía ser _neutral._

Fue solo un detalle minúsculo y lo aceptaba por amabilidad. ¿Cierto? y por amable lo había visto todo el día, por cordial había pensado en Juvia todas esas horas… ¡Sí, claro! Por afable, su corazón se había derretido ante el entusiasmo de sus buenos deseos, atenciones y cuidado.

Se sentía _casi_ vencido por su cariño y por eso se repetía que era solo un regalo. Tan pequeño y simple como para buscarle algo _especial._ Pero si era tan sencillo… ¿por qué no dejaba de verlo?, ¿por qué sentía una cálida sensación en estómago cuando lo veía o recordaba el momento en que se lo dieron?, ¿por qué el _azul_ dejaba de ser solo _azul_ para encontrarle un bonito tono _violeta_?

Era ridículo. Simplemente no podía mantenerse neutral ante eso y se preguntaba por qué, quizás su padre sabría.

―Papá… ―pronunció de forma tan ronca que le raspó la garganta ―¿Le… ves algo especial?

Silver se detuvo.

―¿A qué?

Gray tragó saliva antes de responder. ―Es que… ―volvió a despeinar su cabello, refunfuñó frustrado antes de agregar ―Juvia dijo que era para desarme suerte y para que hubiera buen clima… ―restregó las manos por su rostro, Silver asentía conforme lo escuchaba ―es normal porque Juvia siempre me habla de las nubes y de los colores azul del cielo pero…

Alzó las manos para que hablara con más calma, pero solo sirvió para que Gray callara de golpe, se había dado cuenta de todo lo que dijo y su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

―¿Juvia, la chica que estaba contigo el otro día?

Gray giró a otro lado para evitar verlo, Silver sonrió ante su reacción, esa era una hostil afirmación.

―¿Ella te habla de los colores azul del cielo? ―preguntó curioso.

―Para ella hay más de un tono de azul… o algo así ―suspiró pesadamente, cansado de ese embrollo.

―Eso es interesante… ―analizó, claro que lo era ―y bueno, está compartiendo algo especial contigo… eso es lo que hacen los amigo, ¿no? ―afirmó nervioso y con el rostro completamente rojo. Silver se rió, su hijo se engañaba a sí mismo pero de momento no quiso indagar más―. Pero bueno, vamos a cenar, ¿qué dices? ―le dio una suave palmada en la espada para invitarlo, Gray asintió un poco más tranquilo ―pero primero ponte una camisa…

* * *

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron de par en par en cuanto, por el rabillo del ojo, a su izquierda, visualizó una cabellera negra que acercaba lentamente a donde estaba ella. Ignoró los vuelcos de su corazón para rogarle a todos los dioses que se acercara más.

Se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar conforme se aproximaba, _más y más_ , a donde estaba ella. Era imposible no notar que ella estaba ahí. _Justo a su lado._

Luego de controlar su alegría, Juvia notó algo; de las dos personas que esperaba ver, tras haber visto a la primera, una no aparecía. De reojo vio que solo un hombre de mediana edad se había detenido cerca de ella y decidió girar completo, y sin nada de discreción, para comprobar que no se equivocaba.

Pero solamente miró al padre de Gray a su lado. Suspiró derrotada mientras se preguntaba por él, aunque no tenía de qué preocuparse. Ese era un evento familiar, donde él participaría, y si su padre estaba ahí, significaba que Gray aparecería tarde o temprano. ¿O algo malo le pasó y estaba ahí para avisarle al entrenador?

Empezó a preocuparse, su corazón latió con miedo, pero se relajó rápido, y volvió a respirar, cuando lo miró esbozar una sonrisa que se fue haciendo más y más grande. Todo su rostro se tiñó de rojo por la vergüenza. ¡Ella en ningún momento había dejado de verlo para buscar a Gray!

Su padre se había dado cuenta de eso y ahora, parecía divertido de su reacción. El hombre alzó ligeramente el rostro para saludarla con familiaridad… no era como si los hubieran presentado formalmente, pero ella sabía del parentesco de ambos, _¡eran idénticos!,_ y él la conocía de alguna parte.

Y no por eso iba a sentir menos vergüenza.

―H-ola… ―saludó tímidamente, con un hilo de voz. Sentía que el calor seguía estacionado en su rostro y lo único que quería era cubrirlo para que no la viera. Siguió mirándola, su sonrisa se mantuvo igual de amplia y radiante. Juvia se encogió de hombros, pensaba que tenía que justificarse, que ella no sentía pena alguna cuando Gray la descubría viéndolo, pero con su padre era diferente… _muy diferente._

―Juvia bu-buscaba a Gray-sama ―susurró con sinceridad, desviando la mirada. Silver arqueó una ceja, notando la forma tan particular de nombrar a su hijo ―es usted el padre de Gray-sama… ¿no?

―Lo soy… ―se rió ―así que tú eres Juvia ―la reconoció al llegar, por algo se había acercado como no queriendo la cosa.

Ella abrió los ojos y volvió la mirada. Obviando el hecho de que acababa de decir su nombre, por su manera de hablar, parecía conocerla de antes. Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión y sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse, ¿sería posible que Gray-sama hablara de ella?

Silver abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la chica pasó, casi como un rayo, por su lado... casi olvidando que estaba él ahí.

―Oh, ¡Gray-sama! ―gritó de repente.

La siguió con la mirada y notó que Gray al fin lo había alcanzado.

Juvia fue la primera en notarlo y era ella quien se inclinaba hacia su hijo, conteniendo la emoción que le daba verlo. Y Gray, en cambio, la veía sonrojado mientras rascaba un lado de su cuello.

Riéndose por la actitud de la chica, se dio media vuelta para hacerse el entretenido en otras cosas pero se mantuvo a buena distancia de su hijo y Juvia. Una muy conveniente para escuchar lo que decían y muy prudente para no estorbar, o que Gray lo descubriera escuchando.

―¡Juvia esperaba ver a Gray-sama! ―exclamó feliz, y esa dicha era contagiosa.

―Eh… ―no necesitaba verlo para saber lo que hacía y lo nervioso que estaba. Tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar reírse. _Gray jamás lo perdonaría_ ―no es para tanto ―su voz sonó nerviosa ―creo…

―¡Para Juvia sí! ―ella insistió y Silver sonrió por su sincera emoción ―Juvia tenía que ver a Gray-sama para disculparse por no poder estar presente en su competencia ―habló con algo de pena, Silver prestó más atención ―pero el evento de Juvia empieza poco después y el entrenador de natación quiere que todos se reúnan antes… ―ella suspiró con decepción.

Tras una breve pausa, donde se impacientaba por el silencio de su hijo, este se atrevió a hablar. ―Debes concentrarte en tu competencia… ―le señaló serio y con una voz gélida ―no te preocupes por mí.

―¡Juvia lo estará animando desde lejos! ―dijo llena de convicción.

―Gracias… ―aún cuando no lo estaba viendo, podía firmar que sonrió tras agradecerle. Para Silver, Juvia estaba totalmente aprobada como su nuera.

―Uhm… Gray-sama… ―su voz se escuchó nerviosa ―Juvia se pregunta si… si Gray-sama ―vaciló unos segundos. Y se sintió igual de nervioso o peor, porque a su edad los nervios empeoraban, como los dos chicos que conversaban ―si Gray-sama quiere ir a ver la competencia de Juvia, cuando termine la suya ―hizo una pausa, aun no podía controlar su nerviosismo ―siempre y cuando tenga tiempo, para Juvia significaría mucho verlo ―completó finalmente.

Tras largos segundos de silencio, su hijo finalmente respondió…

―No creo tener tiempo… ―dijo dubitativo ―empiezan casi al mismo tiempo, ¿no? ―comentó desviando la mirada.

Juvia guardó silencio, afligida por su rechazo y Silver restregó su mano por todo su rostro, su hijo necesitaba una lección sobre chicas…

 **~O~**

Se había puesto de mal humor al ver que los ojos de Juvia se pusieron tristes tras su respuesta. Su estúpida respuesta, ella con ilusión lo invitaba al cierre de su evento y él prácticamente cortaba esas esperanzas. Incluso le había dicho que para ella era importante y él solo desmeritó sus sentimientos.

No le gustaba hacer menos las emociones de otros, menos las de ella. Se sentía mal por haberlo hecho y por ser el causante de su tristeza.

Se había quedado parado mientras la veía asentir y retroceder, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Y cuando ella desapareció, tras despedirse tanto de él como de su padre, él siguió sin poderse mover.

Quería ir con ella y disculparse pero había otros factores, además del miedo, que lo frenaban a hacerlo.

―Oye… ―se acercó un poco a su hijo. Gray alzó levemente el rostro para verlo, su flequillo cubría un poco sus ojos pero aún así percibió que se miraban sombríos, llenos de culpa. Definitivo, lo ayudaría con mayor razón ―con que Gray-sama, ¿eh? ―se burló sonriente y después le dio un empujón con los hombros, buscando animarlo.

Lo escuchó gruñir de mala gana y lo vio rodar los ojos con fastidio, no le había hecho bien su broma. Y no estaba de buen humor como para escucharlo y sentirse peor de lo que se sentía.

―Está bien... ―alzó las manos en señal de rendición ―lo siento. Fue mi culpa, no debí iniciar por ahí ―reconoció un poco apenado.

Silver reprobaba la actitud de Gray, pero la entendía. Tampoco iba a darle la espalda. Aún era un niño inexperto que se incursionaba al mundo del amor. Sabía que tenía miedos y dudas, él ya había pasado por ahí, que lo detenían. Y se sumaba el hecho de que Gray era muy cerrado a mostrar sus sentimientos. Hablaba hosco y se hacía sentir frío para esconder a su amable y frágil corazón.

―No te preocupes ―no tenía por qué desquitarse con su papá, el bruto ahí había sido él ―yo…

Y ese era un claro ejemplo de sus acciones no eran nada parecidas a lo que sentía. Su coraje era con él mismo.

Asintió, sabía que esa era su forma de disculparse. ―Deberíamos irnos ¿no? Tu evento está por empezar… ―aunque también le preocupaba que no estuviera lo suficientemente concentrado para ello. Tenía que tranquilizarlo, era su deber como padre.

Gray dudó en avanzar pero vio cómo su papá le prestó toda su atención a una pared, parecía haber encontrado interesante.

―¿Sabes? ―dijo luego de unos segundos, no había volteado a verlo. Gray lo observó mientras él abría la boca para seguir hablando ―algunos de nosotros nos sumergimos en _mate,_ otros en _satinado_ y otros en _brillo_. Pero de vez en cuando conocemos a alguien _iridiscente_ y cuando lo hacemos, nada se le compara.

Se confundió con lo que le decía, eran términos para la pintura. Al ver que su padre seguía concentrando en la pared, Gray se preguntó si en verdad le hablaba de los acabados de la pintura mientras que él se sentía como alma en pena. ¿O había un mensaje oculto?, lo vio girarse para verlo, le sonreía y le invitaba a ver un poquito más allá.

Gray achicó los ojos estudiando las palabras que le decía; algo que no reflejaba la luz, algo que brillaba ligeramente y otro que lo hacía ostentosamente. Eran capas para aparentar ser mejor de lo que en verdad se era.

Y en la iridiscencia se reflejaba los colores del arcoíris y el tono de la luz variaba acorde al ángulo que se observaba, como en las burbujas de jabón.

―¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Silver sonrió. ―Que hay personas especiales… ―señaló sin dejar de sonreír.

Gray enmudeció. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y que todo el calor de la tarde se colocaba en su rostro. Siguió la lógica de su padre; las personas iridiscentes, no necesitaban nada para lucir mejor. Ellas eran transparentes y claras… y eso las volvía valiosas.

 _Y era obvio a quién se refería._

A Juvia. La niña que su padre sabía que se sentaba a su lado para hablarle del cielo y del _azul celeste_ que se volvía _azul índigo._ La que lo invitaba a buscarle forma a las nubes mientras le hablaba de todos los tipos que existían. La que le regalaba amuletos contra la lluvia y quien había rechazado minutos atrás.

Ambos se vieron por unos minutos, Gray intentaba sincerarse, de contarle lo que sentía pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Estaban ahí, lo comenzaban a ahogar, pero era imposible pronunciarlas porque eran tantas que no tenían un orden. Todo estaba revuelto.

Y quizás su papá no necesitaba más para entenderlo.

―¿En qué participa Juvia?

Parpadeó confundido, su padre esperaba una respuesta cuando él se sentía bombardeado. Ni siquiera se reponía de sus primeras palabras cuando ya le tenía otra pregunta. ¿Para qué? ¿A qué iba ese interrogatorio?

Lo vio con duda pero tras una tranquilizadora sonrisa, respondió.

―Natación.

Asintió mientras señalaba una lista, Gray lo entendió por completo. Vaya que tenía el don de entenderlo o lo conocía mejor que nadie ―después de todo era su padre―. Él, su papá, nuevamente lo salvaba.

* * *

Estaba sentada al borde de la piscina, con las manos apoyadas en el filo de la misma y los pies sumergidos en el agua. Los movía delicadamente mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en las ondas que se marcaban en la superficie.

El lugar ya se había quedado solo. Las premiaciones se llevaron a cabo y luego de la sesión de fotografías y festejos, cuando todo se quedó más tranquilo, tras salir de los vestidores, volvió a la alberca para que el agua le ayudara a tranquilizarse.

Siempre se había sentido conectada con ese elemento y al ver su reflejo siendo distorsionado por las ondas, sentía que miraba sus emociones. Empezaban pequeñas y se volvían más y más grandes… eran tan apacibles.

Habían sido un sinfín de emociones en poco tiempo. Pasó de la tristeza a la completa alegría en cuestión de minutos y todo iba de la mano de Gray. ¿Quién más? Él era el encargado de darle color a su cielo, formas a sus nubes y calidez a su vida.

Comprendía que las cosas no siempre saldrían como ella quería pero de igual forma se sentía triste y frustrada cuando eso pasaba. Y cuando luchó por vencer esa sensación, durante su evento, tuvo el mayor premio…

―Juvia…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su voz, volteó a verlo con rapidez.

―Gray-sama ―susurró. Se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella, no había tenido oportunidad de hablarle cuando lo vio llegar a la última ronda de su competencia y no esperaba verlo ahí, no tan rápido―. Gracias ―sonrió con dulzura.

Él alzó sus hombros como respuesta, tratando de desmeritar el gesto y queriendo volver a armarse tras lo bien que se sintió con su sonrisa, sabía que le agradecía haber asistido y estar ahí. Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado, con la única diferencia que él le daba la espalda a la piscina.

La razón por la que había vuelto a la alberca era para controlar sus emociones, pero estas eran como las ondas del agua: cada vez se hacían más grandes. Entre más pensaba, su corazón más se emocionaba. ¡Gray-sama había ido! ¡Gray-sama había hecho para ella!

Y como no había podido agradecerle el gesto, se resignó a hacerlo al día siguiente… _y el agua la guiaría a pensar en algún detalle para agradecerle._

―Si sigues aquí, te vas a enfermar ―dijo serio, Juvia lo sintió como un regaño y asintió apenada.

La chica se levantó y tomó la toalla sobre la que estaba sentada para secarse y tras varios minutos, volvió a tomar asiento a un lado de él.

―Juvia vino aquí a pensar ―confesó con un poco de pena ―Juvia creyó que este día no podría agradecerle por asistir a su competencia ―acunó su rostro con sus manos, y supo que estaba por sumergirse en su burbuja de felicidad. Gray sonrió ante eso ―para Juvia significa mucho que Gray-sama viniera.

Su voz fue melosa y casi cantarina. Estaba sonrojada y haciendo un tenue vaivén, recordando el momento en que lo vio en las gradas. Había sentido tanta alegría que le sorprendió que cupiera en su pequeño cuerpo, y lo saludó con bastante energía. Era necesario que supiera que ella lo había notado.

Y aunque el resultado final de la competencia de natación no fue lo que esperó ―el primer lugar―, debido a una corta y efusiva distracción por él, Juvia estaba contenta por su tercer lugar y porque no había premio mejor que el apoyo de Gray.

Estudió su alegre expresión y no tardó en recordar las palabras dichas por su papá; las personas iridiscentes, no necesitaban de alguna capa de esmalte o barniz para ser mejores… y debía decirlo, por algo había sido empujado a estar ahí. Gray despeinó su cabello con frustración, renegando consigo mismo por no saber cómo expresarse.

―¿A Gray-sama le fue bien en su partido? ―Juvia preguntó poco después. La chica lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió cuando él afirmó.

Cuando su papá le mostró el itinerario de eventos deportivos que estaba pegado en la pared, empezó a hacer cálculos entre su competencia y la de Juvia. Si no perdía nada de tiempo y se apresuraba al terminar su partido, podía llegar y ver el final del evento de Juvia.

En solo dos minutos ideó eso. Aunque no estaba muy conforme con esperar tanto tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Juvia. Pero no ganaba nada desesperándose, era mejor serenarse y concentrarse en su deber.

Y lo logró al pensar que ella se alegraría más al verlo llegar sin previo aviso. Era una sorpresa, que ella aceptaría gustosa porque la conocía. Sus emociones eran transparentes e _iridiscentes_ , y según a cómo las mirara, podía ver lo coloridas que eran. Además, Juvia entendía bien sus acciones y eso era lo que la volvía _especial_ para él.

―Juvia... ―habló abruptamente, ella alzó las cejas y esperó a que continuara.

Ladeó su rostro, estaba tenso.

Haciendo una rápida retrospectiva, lo habían sacado antes de que acabara el partido ―para darle tiempo a todos de jugar― y pudo ducharse antes de ir al evento de Juvia. Tuvo oportunidad de relajarse y pensar un poco las cosas. _Obligado por su padre o gracias a él, ¿Cómo lo definía?_

Su corazón retumbó cuando ella lo miró en el público y rogó para que no fuera tan tonta y se distrajera con su presencia ahí. Él sabía lo capaz que era en dos aspectos; como nadadora y siendo Juvia. Y en la segunda, la chica que se perdía en el amor que le tenía.

Cuando la competencia terminó se quedó pálido al ver el lugar mientras que su padre reía por la reacción de los dos. El resultado no fue el esperado, pero se mantuvo en los primeros lugares y, sobretodo, ellos estaban bien. Y ahora se encontraba con ella en la piscina, queriendo decirle o demostrarle algo importante.

Su padre le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que no tenía que ser algo llamativo, bastaba un pequeño detalle como el lazo azul _índigo_ del muñeco _teru teru_ que le había dado, lo apostaba por lo poco que la había conocido. Y si él que la conocía más, reconocía que era un grandioso consejo… debía tomarlo.

Gray suspiró y alzó la vista al cielo. Atardecía, el cielo azul perdía su tono al ganar pinceladas naranjas y las nubes se teñían de otro color.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a reír por lo absurda forma en que obtenía la respuesta. Sintió que Juvia se giró a él, curiosa y extrañada por su risa.

―¿Gray-sama?

La vio de soslayo. ―¿De qué color son? ―preguntó, en verdad quería saber, luego señaló hacia arriba para que ella lo siguiera.

Juvia esbozó la sonrisa más apacible que tenía. ―¿Rojo?

Alzó los hombros y la sintió acomodarse para empezar a hablarle sobre el color rojo que veía. Un intenso _arrebol_ que las nubes adquirían al ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol.

La escuchaba en silencio y tranquilamente. Como casi siempre, la única diferencia era que ya no peleaba consigo mismo para ser neutral. Se sentía más libre y sin ninguna prisa, hasta se olvidaba por completo de que su padre lo esperaba en el estacionamiento para irse a casa.

* * *

 **Pues Juvia es todo amor y ternura. La veo como una niña pequeña encontrando belleza en todo y ella no duda en compartirla con Gray. Gray es amable y cerrado emocionalmente, le cuesta abrirse y expresar sus sentimientos pero al final lo hace a su modo. Silver es el shipper número uno.**

 **Creo que la historia da para mucho más. Aquí tiene 15-16 años. Y se aventuran al primer amor, y bueno me encanta imaginarme a Silver ayudando a Gray en esas cositas. xD Quizás escriba más, depende de como se alineen los astros y lo que me diga la meditación.**

 **Por cierto, siempre meto mis patas 100tifikas D; pero bueno, tengo algo más en la cabeza aparte de pelo y gruvia :x.**

 **Énfasis en:**

―En Japón hay una **tradición para intentar atraer tanto el buen como el mal tiempo** , aunque la mayoría de veces es para atraer al buen tiempo. Estoy hablando de los muñeco **Teru teru bouzu** , En la actualidad, esta tradición se sigue manteniendo. Los niños construyen sus amuletos y los cuelgan en las ventanas para desear tener buen tiempo al día siguiente, por ejemplo en días previos a excursiones o a festivales. Tradicionalmente si el muñeco funciona y **el día resulta ser el esperado** , se le pintan **ojos y se rocía con un poco de sake** , luego se deja en algún río para que se lo lleve al mar y se libere.

―Iridiscente. La **iridiscencia** es un fenómeno óptico caracterizado como la propiedad de ciertas superficies en las cuales el tono de la luz varía de acuerdo al ángulo desde el que se observa la superficie, como en las manchas de aceite, las burbujas de jabón, las alas de una mariposa y el lado reproducible del disco láser, como el CD.

―Arrebol. El rojo intenso que adquieren las nubes al atardecer debido a los rayos de sol que las atraviesan.

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidas!**


End file.
